


Something better

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Her strange behavior brings him more questions, and answers are not what he wants them to be





	Something better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
I got hit with this idea while brainstorming and couldn’t get it out of my head so… here it is :D  
Enjoy! <3

Ethan was standing by the nurses station, looking at a file in his hands, focused on finding exactly what was wrong with his patient, when he heard hurried footsteps coming from ahead of him. He was alone, no other person near him, the halls strangely quiet, so the sound was rather loud and it echoed through the walls.

He looked up from his file, but only for a moment, because a flash of red blocked his vision for a split second, and then he felt her small hands gripping the back of his lab coat, her head against his back as she tried her best to make herself smaller, hiding behind him.

“Rookie, what on earth are you doing? What is this nonsense?” he spoke, keeping his voice low and quiet to not draw any unnecessary attention to them.

“Shhhh. Quiet, hide me. Act normal, don’t let him know I’m here.”

“Let _who_ know? And why would I do that?” confusion colored his voice, and he was about to turn around, when she grabbed him by his arms and straightened him back into his previous position.

“I am serious, Dr. Ramsey. That is the man that my mother wants me to marry, and if you don’t hide me now, I’ll be forced to spend my afternoon with him. I am begging you, _save me_.”

Just as she stopped talking a man came into his vision. He had a neutral look on his face, clearly searching with his eyes for Claire, and he probably would have found her, if it wasn’t for the fact that when he heard her say words ‘her’ and ‘marry’ in the same sentence, he saw red. Which would be incredibly difficult to explain to a person from the outside, because they were not dating. Both of them knew about their feelings, they shared them, as well as occasional moments of intimacy, that left them wanting more, and despite saying, over and over, that it was the last time, they somehow always landed back at the start, and it was only a matter of time before they would get to the conclusion that hiding was both pointless and useless.

“Excuse me, Doctor. Did you happen to see a woman? I believe she walked in that direction. Red hair, killer figure…”

“I’m sorry. I have no idea who you are or who let you in, but for one, the way you’re speaking is disrespectful and unacceptable, and two, I don’t have time for your nonsense. Leave the building before I have you removed.” The man smirked, not moving from the place he was standing in. “I am known for my lack of patience and bad temper. Do _not_ make me repeat myself. Out. Now.”

That made him leave, but not without sending a glare in Ethan’s direction. Once he was sure that scumbag was gone, he turned around to face Claire, worry on his face. She had her eyes closed, breathing deeply.

“Rookie? Are you okay?” he reached for her with his hand, but she took a step back.

“My head hurts, I think I might have the beginnings of a migraine. Thank you, for saving me. I’ll get back to work now.”

“Claire…” he tried calling out for her, but she was already gone.

\---- ---- ----

A sound of her pager going off pulled her from her thoughts as she looked at the chart of the patient she just left in their room, wondering what could be wrong with them and how to help them. She looked down, and for a moment her brain froze, just like every time it did when it caught a glimpse of Ethan Ramsey. Right now, he was calling her to his office.

Normally, when she saw a message like that, it could be because of two things. He either wanted to discuss a patient, or he _really_ wanted her, needed her. Either way, she usually made her way to him rather quickly. Now, she was stalling, unsure if she should go there at all.

He saved her today. What could have been a disaster, saved by none other than her very own superman, and she knew that he probably wanted answers. Answers she wasn’t sure she had for him. Answers she knew would upset him. Reluctantly, she made her way to his office.

He was sitting on the sofa, files spread all over the small table in front of him, his glasses sitting on his nose lowly. He looked up as she entered, watching her hand fly to the lock, asking a silent question with her eyes. He shook his head. That was not what this was about, as much as he would have wanted it to be that way.

“Sit down, Rookie.” He motioned for her to take a seat next to him, and she complied, keeping some distance between them. “So, want to tell me what it was about? I know the basic storyline, but we both know there is more.” He breathed in, looking at her with wide eyes, before adding. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, obviously, but I am here if you need to talk.”

She took a deep, calming breath before leaning back onto the couch and speaking.

“My mother… has high expectations for me. She insists that I marry wisely, putting reputation and fortune before love and happiness. What you saw today… his name is Lance Carson, his parents are lawyers. As are mine. And for some reason, my mother sees him as a perfect match for me, despite me telling her for the millionth time that he is a dirtbag that shouldn’t be anywhere _near_ a woman, for he cannot act civilized. The behavior you saw today? That is not even _half _of what he can do. Of what he did…” she trailed off, then shook her head violently as if to shake away bad memories. He put his hand on top of hers, his mind throwing the worst scenarios at him, but she understood what he meant and denied it with the quick movement of her head.

“Why is your mother insisting you marry him? You are an intelligent, beautiful woman, I am sure that men are throwing themselves at your feet.” He spoke before he could stop and think about how it would sound. His cheeks flushed a little, and a smirk grew on her lips as she looked him in the eyes.

“You mean like you are?” she teased him before sobering up and continuing. “My mother feels the strong need to secure my future. She said that I probably won’t be able to find a better match, anyone who is better than him, so, at least until I figure out how to get out of it, I am stuck with that sorry excuse of a man.”

She cut off, deep in thoughts, before standing up abruptly, taking her hand away from his.

“I’m sorry, I’m taking you time with my unnecessary talking. I’ll let you get back to work. See you later, Ethan.” She smiled at him one last time before walking through the door, not looking back at him.

The words of her mother ringed in his head like a bell.

_… won’t be able to find a better match… anyone who is better than him…_

He cleaned up the files on his table, gears in his mind already shifting as the idea formed itself inside his head.

\---- ---- ----

Amanda Herondale was a classy woman. Hair always pinned up, clothes always tailored and pressed, every corner and line straight. She tried impressing those qualities upon her daughter, but between endless shifts and little to no time to herself, dressing like she was going to a business meeting every waking moment of her life was just not on her to-do list

As of the last ten minutes, she has been waiting for Claire to finally emerge from the depths of the hospital so the two of them could finally talk about her day with Lance. She was excited for her daughter, he was a good match, a powerful and wealthy match at that.

At last, her daughter walked out of the hall, spotting her mother immediately. She groaned on the inside, knowing full well that she was about to be asked a million questions about her day with Lance that didn’t happen. She could already feel her headache coming back. And here she was, thinking, hoping, that for once she could just go home and enjoy a free evening, sleep and just rest.

“What do you mean, you did not spend your afternoon with him?” as expected, her mother exploded. Right in the middle of the waiting room in the hospital_. Great, just splendid_.

“Mom, I am _working._ I can’t just drop everything because some asshole wants to hang out with me, which, by the way, is not a feeling I reciprocate.”

“But who else would be better for you, honey?”

“Literally anyone else, mom. I mean it. I can’t stand him, he is so disrespectful and-“

She was about to finish her sentence and give her mother a piece of her mind, when she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist, lips pressing against her ear, leaving a delicate kiss there, before speaking.

“Sorry it took so long, the meeting of the diagnostic team ran a little late. Don’t worry, you didn’t miss much, I’ll fill you in once we get home. After dinner, that is.” He was speaking as though they were doing it regularly, and to be honest, they did that once or twice… okay, three times a month, but that didn’t matter in that moment.

What mattered was that her mother was _right there_, hearing every last of his words. She knew who he was, how important he was, how wealthy he was, what a good match he would make for anyone. And he seemed completely enamored with her daughter, the feelings definitely reciprocated. Stunned into silence, she was just looking at the pair, the feeling of familiarity and comfort lingering between the pair.

Ethan moved his eyes from Claire to her mother, immediately knowing who the woman was. Judging by her expression, he definitely achieved the effect he wanted with her. Now came the hard part, but they would get to it later. For now, he extended his hand towards the older woman, shaking it, his grip as firm as hers.

“You must be Claire’s mother. Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Herondale.”

“Yes, right. And you are… Ethan Ramsey… with my daughter…” she was still stunned, and Claire had to fight really hard not to let it show how much she enjoyed it. She had no idea what Ethan was doing, but she wasn’t about to start complaining about his help, for it was definitely working wonders on her mother. She seemed to have lost interest in Lance, and Claire was so relieved that she almost cried.

“I’m terribly sorry, but I have one more thing to take care of. It was a pleasure to meet you.” he addressed her mother, before turning back to her. “I’ll wait for you in the car, okay?” she nodded, and he leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek, leaving the two women alone.

Not even ten minutes later she was opening the door to his car, sitting next to him in silence.

“Why did you do it? Don’t get me wrong, you have no idea how relieved and happy you made me, but… you didn’t have to do it. So why did you?”

“I care about you, Claire. And I know that it is complicated, but being so open about my feelings for you today in front of you mother… which, by the way, one of the most scary things I ever had to do, believe it or not… it made me feel alive. I want to feel alive, Claire.” He admitted, looking at her with certainty. She smiled softly, brushing a lock of hair that fell onto his forehead.

“I’d like that too. What did you say about going home?”

They met in the middle in a sweet, slow kiss, a start of something new in their lives. Something better.


End file.
